fandomofprettyrhythmfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosette Nebula
Rosette Nebula is an insert song in Pretty Rhythm : Tail Of Muse and the second ending theme song from same fan series. Lyrics Short version Rōmaji= Kodoku no naka ni umareochita PYUA na Thoroughbred seed Kagayaki no mannaka wo susumi Koko ni kitakedo Marude Itsuwari no SUTEJI Hajimete Hontoni hoshiimono Yatto kidzuita no Nemureru Heart no shoujo to World Saisho no oto Kimi ga narasu Watashi wo sakaseru Yasashii ame Nukumori no kotoba Mezameru old Rose Like a first Venus Ai wo matoi kimi to nara mou Ao no kakumei no Rosette Nebula Junpaku ni jonetsu wo someru Nemureru Heart no shoujo to World Yuzurenai omoi dakishime Mori o nukedasuyo Nakanaide ii Zutto soba ni iru Mezameru hybrid Rose Like a special Venus Yume o shinji tada sunao ni Ao no kakumei no Rosette Nebula Kono deai genkai o kaeru Nemureru Heart no shoujo to Future Saigo no oto Dojini naru Subete wo sakaseru Yasashii ame Nukumori wo kotoba Mezameru Strange Rose Like a last Venus Ai wo matoi isshonara mou Ao no kakumei no Rosette Nebula Junpaku ni jonetsu wo someru |-| Kanji= 孤独の中に生まれ落ちた ピュアなThoroughbred seed 輝きの真ん中を進みここに来たけど まるで 偽りのステージ 初めて 本当に欲しいもの やっと気付いたの 眠れるHeartの少女とWorld 最初の音 君が鳴らす 私を咲かせる 優しい雨 ぬくもりの言葉 目覚めるold Rose Like a first Venus 愛をまとい君とならもう 蒼の革命のRosette Nebula 純白に情熱を染める 眠れるHeartの少女とWorld 譲れない想い抱きしめ 森を抜け出すよ 泣かないでいい ずっと側にいる 目覚めるhybrid Rose Like a special Venus 夢を信じ ただ素直に 蒼の革命のRosette Nebula この出会い限界を変える 眠れるHeartの少女とFuture 最後の音 同時に鳴る すべてを咲かせる 優しい雨ぬくもりの言葉 目覚めるStrange Rose Like a last Venus 愛をまとい一緒ならもう 蒼の革命のRosette Nebula 純白に除熱を染める |-| English= Born to solitude A pure thoroughbred seed Chasing the center of the spotlight is what led me here On this Stage of illusions For the first time I finally noticed What I really wanted all along In the world of a girl with her heart asleep The first sound That you made Letting me bloom Like warm rain Words of warmth Awakening old rose Like a first Venus Chasing after love, with you I can The blue Rosette Nebula of revolution Let’s color the white canvas with passion In the world of a girl with her heart asleep Hold on to that special feeling Escape that forest You don't have to cry Because I’ll always be with you Awakening hybrid rose Like a special Venus Believe in dreams, just do it honestly The blue Rosette Nebula of revolution Let’s change the limits to this meeting In the future of a girl with her heart asleep The last tone Coming in harmony Letting everything bloom Like warm rain, words of warmth Awakening strange rose Like a last Venus Chasing after love, together we can The blue Rosette Nebula of revolution Let’s color the white canvas with passion Full version Romaji= Kodoku no naka ni umareochita PYUA na Thoroughbred seed Kagayaki no mannaka wo susumi Koko ni kitakedo Marude Itsuwari no SUTEJI Hajimete Hontou ni hoshiimono Yatto kidzuita no Nemureru Heart no shoujo to World Saisho no oto Kimi ga narasu Watashi wo sakaseru Yasashii ame Nukumori no kotoba Mezameru old Rose Like a first Venus Ai wo matoi kimi to nara mou Ao no kakumei no Rosette Nebula Junpaku ni jonetsu wo someru Itami wasure konnan wo koe Dare yori tsuyoku Mae dake wo mitsumeru hitomi ni Akogarete ita Dakedo Kanashimi no DISUTANSU Gomen ne Hontou ni taisetsu na hito to wakatteta Nemureru Heart no shoujo to World Yuzurenai omoi dakishime Mori o nukedasuyo Nakanaide ii Zutto soba ni iru Mezameru hybrid Rose Like a special Venus Yume o shinji tada sunao ni Ao no kakumei no Rosette Nebula Kono deai genkai o kaeru Nemureru Heart no shoujo to Future Saigo no oto Dojini naru Subete wo sakaseru Yasashii ame Nukumori wo kotoba Mezameru Strange Rose Like a last Venus Ai wo matoi isshonara mou Ao no kakumei no Rosette Nebula Junpaku ni jonetsu wo someru |-| Kanji= 孤独の中に生まれ落ちた ピュアなThoroughbred seed 輝きの真ん中を進みここに来たけど まるで 偽りのステージ 初めて 本当に欲しいもの やっと気付いたの 眠れるHeartの少女とWorld 最初の音 君が鳴らす 私を咲かせる 優しい雨 ぬくもりの言葉 目覚めるold Rose Like a first Venus 愛をまとい君とならもう 蒼の革命のRosette Nebula 純白に情熱を染める 痛み忘れ困難を越え 誰より強く 前だけをみつめる瞳に 憧れていた だけど 悲しみのディスタンス ごめんね 本当に大切な人と分かってた 眠れるHeartの少女とWorld 譲れない想い抱きしめ 森を抜け出すよ 泣かないでいい ずっと側にいる 目覚めるhybrid Rose Like a special Venus 夢を信じ ただ素直に 蒼の革命のRosette Nebula この出会い限界を変える 眠れるHeartの少女とFuture 最後の音 同時に鳴る すべてを咲かせる 優しい雨ぬくもりの言葉 目覚めるStrange Rose Like a last Venus 愛をまとい一緒ならもう 蒼の革命のRosette Nebula 純白に除熱を染める |-| English= Category:BellRose~ Category:Ending Category:Insert Song